


Nice Work If You Can Get It

by ilookedback



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blended family, Established Relationship, F/M, Mandomera Week 2021, Post-Season 2, a little bit of kissing and touching, happy domestic family life, the helmet comes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: He’s collected hundreds of bounties over the years, and he’s seen it all by now. Some of them come in easy, some put up a fight, while others start to cry or try to bribe him to look the other way. He’s inured to it all, for the most part, keeping his eyes on the prize and on the code of his profession and bringing in each asset as efficiently as he can.But he’s never encountered one quite this… giggly.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Mandomera Week 2021





	Nice Work If You Can Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mandomera Week 2021, for the day 7 prompt: Bounties. Thank you to the mods for hosting this challenge! I had hoped to write more for it but the words weren't flowing this week for me.

He’s collected hundreds of bounties over the years, and he’s seen it all by now. Some of them come in easy, some put up a fight, while others start to cry or try to bribe him to look the other way. He’s inured to it all, for the most part, keeping his eyes on the prize and on the code of his profession and bringing in each asset as efficiently as he can.

But he’s never encountered one quite this… giggly.

It’s a good sign, Omera tells him later, that her daughter has grown comfortable enough with him to defy him on occasion. That his _time to come in for dinner_ is countered with a plaintive, _but we’re playing_. And she doesn’t seem to mind that his parenting style translates to scooping Grogu up in one arm and hoisting Winta over his shoulder with the other, hiding his own smile at her shriek of laughter and heading back to carry them safely home.

“You owe me hazard pay for this one,” he tells her, depositing the girl in front of the kitchen sink. “She put up a fight.” Omera’s mouth twists in amusement and she’s unconcerned when she murmurs, “Nothing you couldn’t handle, I hope.”

He insists on it later, though, making sure he gets his full due by way of a back massage.

“I think it’s good for you,” she tells him, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. “She keeps you on your toes.”

“I get enough of that from the baby,” he grumbles back. He catches her hand and pulls gently, tugging her to drape her weight over him so her face is tucked right by his neck. “He keeps trying to do that Jedi trick on me.”

She laughs, quiet against his skin, and it makes him smile in return. The kid has better control over his abilities these days, but he tests them every now and then anyway and there have been a few times now where he’s felt a thought, just teasing at the edge of his mind, urging him to serve live frogs for breakfast.

“I’m just saying,” he starts, shifting a little under her so he can turn his head to nudge towards hers, angling for a kiss. “I might have to start raising my rates.”

She obliges, sliding forward to meet him, and laughs again lightly into the kiss. “I can work with that,” she agrees. “You’re worth it to me.”


End file.
